


=> Entare: Get Drugged Like An Idiot

by LPSunnyBunny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Hermaphroditic Trolls (Homestuck), M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, POV Second Person, That's probably not how mind honey works, Yes maybe this is vaguely inspired by that erisol fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny
Summary: In which Entare, cobalt, resident annoyance, having been doing what he does best (annoy his kismesis- Lohius, violet, resident tightass-), gets drugged and then fucked.
Relationships: Lohius Icanus/Entare Iraask
Kudos: 12





	=> Entare: Get Drugged Like An Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Leaving this up for the memories instead of deleting it. garishTrickster, I hope you're doing well and happy.

He’s standing over you, now, and the world is kind of fuzzy but you can still see that look on his face. God you want to kiss it or punch it right off. You’re not sure which. Probably punch.

You force your mouth to move.

“You… fffffucking drugged me?” You slur. He retrieves a small jar of yellow substance from his sylladex. 

“You have been breathtakingly annoying lately.” Lohius says, slowly unscrewing the lid of the jar and dropping it onto his desk. “High-strung. Stressed.” Two fingers dip into the yellow substance. You think you know what is it. “I figured you just needed some attention.” 

“Sssso you fffcuking  _ drugged _ mee.” You repeat. Man it is really hard to talk. You’re sure he can  _ feel  _ your indigence by the look he gives you, all amused and high and mightly. Mighty. Whatever.

“Simplest manner of settling you down.” He said, and  _ whoa hey  _ there are suddenly fingers in your mouth, sliding back along your tongue, sickly-sweet substance spreading out from his touch, pressing back into your mouth until the tips of his fingers are resting on the back of your tongue, threatening your gag reflex. 

You try to bite down on his fingers reflexively, but it’s weak. Wow. That just annoys you more, that you’re practically at his mercy. His fingers spread, coating the back of your mouth with the stuff, pressing against your molars briefly before retreating.

“It was difficult to get my hands on mind honey,” Lohius commented, setting the jar down on his desk, “but the results are worth it.”

Mind honey. Of-fucking-course.

It’s barely a moment later before the effect hit you and your eyes roll back into your head as you feel all control over your body flee. Oh  _ fuck  _ it feels weird, like- like floating but you’re still grounded, a strange shivery ache in your bones that’s keeping you together. You can almost feel the pulsing of your blood as it rushes through you.

Hands are on your face, then, and his mouth is on yours, and you can’t resist as he puts his tongue in your mouth, sloppy and filled with spit. _ Jesus  _ it feels good, all of the cells of your body coming alight at once, refocusing into a buzzing in your bones. You can feel the honey fucking with you, with your control, because you’re trying to reach up and grab his face, pull him in, but the most you get out of your limbs is a weak tremble.

Fuck. This sucks. It’s not just basically- you  _ are _ entirely at his mercy and you just  _ know  _ he’s doing to get back at you for the time you cuffed him to his chair. You  _ absolutely  _ should have seen this coming.

You get entirely distracted by the moan that rips itself out of your throat without your permission as Lohius’ fingers slip up under your shirt, finding your grubscars and tracing over them. It’s little- sparks up your spine, ticklish but too warm, shivers that go up and down.

You can feel yourself panting as he pulls back, and force your tongue to move, swollen in your mouth.

“Fuh- fuhhhing aaahole…” 

Lohius laughs at that, an amused noise that really grinds your gears. Ooooh, you want to punch him so bad. Or maybe just switch all his coffee to decaf. Or-

Oh _ fuck  _ you feel feverish. His touch on your grubscars sears, your head lolling back against the chair. His hands are sliding up your body, now, pushing your shirt up, exposing you to the cool air. 

Oh, there went your shirt. Goodbye, shirt. 

“You’re so malleable like this.” Lohius comments, hands sliding up your neck, cupping your jawline, bringing your head forwards. You focus hard to focus on him, panting. It’s a strain, but you manage, meeting his eyes.

Oh for  _ fucks  _ sake, he has that expression on his face. You know the one. The insufferable bastard one. That cocky half-smirk of amusement. Gaze lidded. The fucking I’m-lording-this-over-you-forever expression. 

All you can do is give him a glare, then his thumb is hooking into your mouth and pulling it open and  _ fuck  _ thats- oh that’s something. Oh god. His thumb is pressing into your tongue, he’s tilting your head back-

And drizzling a slow, steady stream of mind honey into the back of your mouth. You can’t do anything but let him and that sets your blood boiling, but the honey just slides down your throat and you’ve never had mind honey before but  _ wow  _ that tastes good, though you suppose that’s kind of supposed to be the point of it, that it tastes good, so that psychic trolls can get hooked on it too boost their psionics. 

Oh you’re kind of. Hng. Okay. Everything is really starting to blur. 

His tongue is in your mouth again, slipping in, sweeping over the roof of your mouth, alongside the inside of your teeth. He pulls back, a hint of teeth on your lip that makes you choke. 

_ Fucker. _

Everything’s kind of- feverish? But it feels good. Ohhh fuck, his mouth is on your neck and  _ that  _ feels good, mouthing up to that tender spot below your ear and licking over it. You’re panting, you can feel it, but somehow you force your arm up, no wait- your hand, and bury it in his hair, fisting it tightly. You think it’s tightly. You can’t really tell.

He huffs a laugh and presses his lips to that spot again before catching your earlobe in his mouth, pulling it with his teeth, and you moan at the trembling, shaky feeling that it elicits in you.

God it’s mortifying. All the the noises you would normally be able to control are now falling from your mouth and you can’t do  _ anything  _ to stop it. 

His hands slid down your front, to your bare legs- that’s weird, when did your pants disappear? That feels like something you  _ definitely  _ should have noticed- thumbs pressing into your inner thighs as he spreads your legs. You’re fully unsheathed, bulge on full display, and it twines around his fingers as he slides his fingers up along it to the tip. 

You force your head to fall forwards so you can glare down at him, but he just gives you this darkly amused look, the bastard lording his victory over you, and then he is leaning in between your legs and  _ ohhhhhhhhuhhhhh fucking shit oh god- _

His fingers are holding your bulge back from his face, but oh my god he is eating you out and it feels  _ so good,  _ every time he slides his tongue between your folds you tremble a little, but then he actually  _ pushes his tongue inside  _ and your body goes slack, head rolling back. He hooks his hands under your knees and brings your legs up, shoving them up over the arms of the chair and draping them there, but that just means that he can shove his  _ stupid  _ tongue deeper into you.

You can’t even begin to find the energy to speak, you want to grab his stupid fucking head and grind up against it, force him to do this rather than be forced to take it, but you’re shaking, only supported by the chair under you, helpless noises being torn from your throat.

You don’t know how long it is before you shake apart from the mounting, building pressure, releasing your gush of genetic fluid. It spills across his face, painting everything below his nose blue, but the rest of it falls into the waiting bucket below.

Everything is shivery and floaty, your legs twitching fruitlessly in the aftershocks, but you can see him as he stands up. It looks like he just ripped a out a cerulean blood's throat with his bare teeth. It’s. Disgustingly hot. 

Your body still feels hot and uncomfortable, but it’s like the edge has been taken off, and you can actually focus enough to get words out as he cleans his face off.

“Luh- like the wayy my nook tastes?” You slur out. Not your finest work, Iraask. “Youu really ah- are a- nookeater noww.” 

Lohius gives you a  _ look _ in response. You giggle. Oh fuck, you really are high. 

He’s wiping down your thighs, though, so you just let out a huff, your head rolling back and  _ woah wait why are we moving- _

You’re hauled up into his arms, face pressed to his shoulder as he carried you with arms under your ass. Just a couple of steps, then he’s sitting as his desk. He’s apparently allergic to comfort when working, so his chair has exactly zero (0) arms on it, a fact which you have taken advantage of before, but now you’re settled in his lap, straddling him, face pressed into his shoulder. 

“Wwhat are you-?” You force out through weak lips, but he’s doing something below and then  _ hng, oh, _ his bulge is wiggling its way into your wet nook. His hand is on your back, keeping you in place, but it’s not like you could really go anywhere, your limbs are non-responsive. 

You can’t quite figure it out, but he’s not moving and you can hear the sound of typing, but all you can do it pant weakly against his shoulder, hips twitching forwards, then backwards, as his bulge slowly squirms inside of you, pressing at your insides in a slow slide that is driving you  _ crazy. _

It’s not until the second or third time he steadies you with a hand on your back without doing much else that you figure it out.

“Are you- wworking?!” You gasp out, an indignant fire erupting in your chest. “Whiile I am-  _ onn your bulge? _ ” 

“You interrupted me at a bad time.” Lohius says mildly. “I need to get this done.” There’s the slightest hitch in his words, but he is  _ entirely too composed  _ for what is currently happening. You try to fist your hands in his jacket, but all you get is a weak drag of your fingers down his front. 

You think maybe some of the honey is wearing of, but then his hand is on your hip and he’s adjusting your position and  _ oh never mind  _ because your body gives a shiver and you let out a weak moan. 

So you just start licking messily at the side of his neck, over his gills, trying to rile him up. The first touch makes him pause in his typing and you feel a triumphant thrill run through you, but then he continues and it’s  _ infuriating. _

It’s like your awareness is being split, you can feel his bulge inside of you, just holding you open, a burning heat that keeps dragging you back to your core, to deep inside of you, but you’re also fixating on the task in front of you, on his gills, sweeping the flat of your tongue over them over and over. 

You mouth messily at his gills and you can feel his breathing hitch under you, and it feels like victory. You start dipping your tongue under the flaps of skin, running just the tip up along this thin, sensitive part of him, and his entire body jerks, just a bit. 

You giggle again. Fuck, you have  _ got  _ to stop doing that.

You give all three of his gills the same treatment, mouthing, then tongue, then in, and you can feel his breathing change under you, a little more stuttery, a little less composed. You’re able to get enough control over your body to start rocking, a little twitch of your hips forwards, then backwards, enough to coax his bulge into going with you.

Man, thank fuck for genitalia controlled by an independent nervous system, right? 

He settles one hand on your hip, doubtlessly trying to stop your movement, but you worry your teeth through the fabric of his suit, into his shoulder, and he lets out a couple of low clicks, deep in his throat.

Fuck yeah. You’ve got him now.

And indeed, he spreads his legs a bit under you, his feet bracing against the floor. His other hand comes up, sliding into the back of your hair and fisting there, tugging your head back. A low groan slips from your throat at the weird pain/pleasure that jolts through you, but your body is trapped in the balance of his hold.

“Even drugged out of your mind, you have no patience.” Lohius growls. You huff a weak laugh.

“Fffuckin… can’t ignore me…” You force out, giving him a grin that you can  _ feel  _ the lopsidedness of. He brings you in and bites at your lip, shoves his tongue in your mouth, bringing both hands to your head to hold you in place.

You almost giggle again at the thought. Where would you _ go? _ Somehow, the thought of being completely helpless wasn’t as burning as it was before- it was  _ funny. _ Big Bad Seaweller had to  _ drug  _ you so that you annoyed him less- and it entirely backfired. Serves him right. 

Now he has to take care of your high ass and if that isn’t instant karma, you don’t know what is.

You decide to drop all of your indignity in exchange for being as annoying as possible. 

“Loohi.” You say against his mouth. He clicks in annoyance. “Loohi come onn.” Your words are slurring, but whatever. “Come onn. Stop being ssuch a square.” 

He tilts your head back with the hand in your hair and  _ wow  _ your entire body is a line, tense and quivering, your muscles struggling to work and keep you in place as his bulge spears you open, pulled tight between the hand on your hip and the hand slowly bending you backwards, your mouth hanging open as you pant, a panicked chitter tearing from your throat as you lean  _ too far, too far- _

You hover there, panicked heat searing into your bones as you gasp for breath, you  _ know  _ it’s maybe a foot of space to the desk behind you but you can’t seem to rationalize that away, your entire being screaming  _ falling, you’re on the edge of falling,  _ and only Lohius’ hands were holding you up, pinning you in place.

His hands are as steady as anchors, but that’s no consolation to you because as the initial surge of panic fades, replaced by a low, fluttering unease, he gives a little upwards rock and you choke on your own spit as that unease  _ crystallizes  _ into sharp, desperate arousal. You can’t even do anything- your arms are limp and unresponsive, hanging down towards the floor. 

“Settle. Down.” Lohius growls, then he is pulling you back in, settling you against his chest again, shifting your hips on his lap until it’s a more comfortable position. You pant weakly, forehead pressed to his shoulder, shuddering. It’s like your entire body is alight, little sparks flashing through your system, last remnants of panic working themselves out as you tremble. 

“Ffffffuh-” You gasp, only to let out a little ‘gnhk-’ of pain as he tugs your hair. Bastard. 

“I’ll be done soon.” He tells you. 

Fuck. That. You’re  _ on his bulge  _ and god dammit you are going to be fucked  _ now,  _ not whenever he’s done with boring “““““work””””””.

You break out the big guns. Your mouth lands on his gills again and you begin to suck. Hickey time, motherfucker. You’ve seen what hickeys on his gills do. He turns vaguely violet for  _ days  _ anytime he has to use them.

Apparently, he realizes what you’re doing pretty fucking fast because he lets a noise that sounds suspiciously like a yelp (you resolve to mock him for it later) and yanks your head back, his breathing jumping.

“You-” He starts, but you just give him a grin, summing up all of your strength to rock your hips forwards, grinding on his bulge. His gaze shutters and goes  _ searing,  _ the heat of it sinking into your gut.

“Come onn, Looohi.” You drawl, emphasizing the ‘L’ in his name, and you can see the way his gaze drops to your mouth. You grin, panting, letting your tongue spill out between your teeth, something you  _ know  _ drives him crazy-

And yup, sure enough, his mouth is slamming into yours. Gotttteeem. 

He kisses you fiercely, annoyance and frustration clear in the way his hand finds your hip again, squeezing in a bruisingly tight grip. The pressure of it feels good, a grounding point as he ravages your mouth.

“You’re so-” he breathes, pulling back, “ _ -annoying. _ ” He’s hauling you up in his arms, now, and you can’t help the disappointed moan that drops from your lips as he slips out of you. He carries you over to the couch, dropping you onto it on your ass. You hit the couch and sink into it, head dropping back as he spreads your legs, kneeling between them. 

“Isss what I do besst!” You giggle. You can’t even be annoyed by it because Lohius is hauling you forwards by your hips, shoving his bulge back into you. It feels  _ so good _ and you’re choking as he starts fucking you, hard and deep, rolling thrusts that have your eyes rolling back. 

You’re getting shoved against the back of the couch awkwardly, you just _ know  _ your neck is going to ache later, but jesus  _ fuck  _ you can’t bring yourself to care because  _ hoooooly  _ fuck everything is so weirdly intense, jolts echoing up your spine from every thrust, a strange inferno bleeding into your brain, the haze from the honey becoming all-consuming.

Then you’re sliding off the couch, into his lap, and he’s forcing you up, your back is against the seat and he’s manhandling you like you weigh nothing, you’re panting and trembling as he starts a slow, forceful grind, writhing inside of you with his mouth on your neck, a rolling twist that has you shaking, trying to claw at the couch for a grip, but your useless fingers slide off of the fabric. 

Oh god, you’re  _ whining, _ a high noise in your throat, you can’t deal with all of these- these  _ things  _ building up inside of you, you’re being pulled apart like cotton candy, sweet and cloying as you’re pushed to an inch of your capacity for actually processing for what’s happening. 

A sharp jolt slides through you and you  _ moan, _ an awful noise tearing out of you as he touches your bulge, fisting around it and letting it wind around his fingers, squeezing the tip of it. The intense physicality of it somehow yanks you out of the fog and shoves you in harder, fuzzing your brain out.

God. You hate him. You  _ hate  _ him. No one else has ever been able to just take you apart so  _ thoroughly,  _ cracking you open like an oyster and putting your most vulnerable pieces on display. It’s so intensely humiliating but it feels  _ so good,  _ not having to handle people’s bullshit or play leader or do  _ anything  _ you don’t want to. 

He’s kissing you again, but you can barely feel it, riding high on the sheer inferno of heat in your gut, burning all rational thought out of you. 

“Entare.” He calls your name, dragging your attention forwards, and it takes real effort to focus, to make your eyes meet his and not just roll back into your head again. His gaze is serious, he’s got you in his lap, oh, when did- that happen? The two of you are on the couch, you’re straddling him again. 

“Entare.” He says, again, and you blink at him, not really sure how to actually make words at all. You’re panting, though, finding it hard to stay here when you just want to fly apart again. He better fucking appreciate this, the  _ effort  _ you are putting in to stay together when you could just  _ let go. _

“You alive in there?” Lohius says, and for a long moment you can’t figure out how to respond, your words aren’t coming and  _ oh  _ that thought rankles you, it’s getting under your skin, the idea that he’s gagged you without needing to physically gag you. 

RIGHT. Alive. You figure out how to move your head to indicate yes. 

“Good.” One thrust and you’re falling apart again, pieces scattering every which way. He’s practically bouncing you on his bulge, it feels  _ so good,  _ a thick intrusion that’s pressing you open in all the right ways, making you writhe, desperate to hit that peak again. His amused chitter cuts through the haze, burying itself into your bloodstream and turning it to a feverish temperature. 

His arm grabs around your waist, pulling you down  _ hard  _ and he holds you there, and  _ oh fuck  _ that’s it, that’s finally the push you need, shoving you off that cliff. Your toes curl as your release hits you, choking and gasping, head falling back, entire body shaking apart, everything crystallizing beautifully into one sharp, all consuming wave of  _ pleasure  _ that replaces your blood, pulsing through every part of your body, overwhelming you and forcing a goddamn  _ wail  _ from your throat. 

Then it’s over and you’re falling, slipping back- but he catches you, drags you in to rest against him, carding his fingers through your hair as you tremble, panting, your cheeks wet and your thighs absolutely  _ soaked  _ from the force of your release. You can’t even begin to pull yourself together, but the first rational thought that comes into your head when you can start to string words together is holy  _ fuck  _ you are absolutely flipping the tables on him for this. You are going to get mind honey into him and fuck him within an inch of his sanity if its the last thing you do.

But for now, you just endure the burning satisfaction that’s sinking into your soul of the kind of release you never knew you needed, shaky and gasping wetly against your kismesis’ shoulder.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my writing, check me out at [@LPSunnyBunny](https://www.twitter.com/LPSunnyBunny).


End file.
